Forgotten
by Rina of Cool
Summary: AU for episodes 220-224. There are many things the Straw Hats don't know about their archaeologist, and when she wakes up one day without any recollection of the past ten years of her life, the truth begins to unravel. Luffy/Robin.


**Title: **Forgotten

**Summary: **AU for episodes 220-224. There are many things the Straw Hats don't know about their archaeologist, and when she wakes up one day with any recollection of the past ten years of her life, the truth begins to unravel. Luffy/Robin.

**Rating: **T

**Words: **1,526

**A/N: **This has always been on my mind for a story. The arc is essentially the same (Memory loss!) but things are switched around. So, being asleep equals keep your memories, being awake equals you get your memories stolen and you get to angst your ass off. Also first story I've ever posted. Not beta'd, would like help on that.

* * *

The boy looked out to the pirate ship from underneath the water, his face calm and cold. His hands clenched tightly to a sea horse. He knew that at least one of the pirates had to be awake. They were pirates after all, cunning and would no better than to go asleep without someone on watch. Plus he could see a light coming from one of the rooms. The boy raised the sea horse to his lips and blew, carrying to note from under the water to the ship. The sea horse fattened slightly in his hands after a minute. Nodding at the ship, the boy disappeared into the shadows of the ocean, pleased with his work.

He looked at the sea horse. _That's either a few months for a few people, _he thought. _Or around a decade for one_.

Whatever kind of memory it was, it was his memory now.

* * *

Robin was reading in the girl's room when she heard the strange noise. It came from outside, a single, beautiful note. Robin placed the book down and sighed. The noise made her nostalgic, somehow. Memories were washing over her, of sailing the sea, of Ohara. Of Ohara burning and people burning and loneliness and

Robin blinked and blocked out those memories. Twenty years of her life was pure and utter horror. She didn't want to relive them, nor did she e_ver _want her nakama to find out the truth. They were too pure, too innocent, for the likes of her; the captain especially. To be the cause of his loss of innocence - or worse, his death… well, she dare not imagine what it would feel like.

The note continued playing, which had gotten on Robin's nerves. She got up, staring at the door coldly, before a great dizziness washed over her and she fell to the floor, gasping for air, for suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt something warm and sticky around her head (Blood, she reminded herself) before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Nami woke up early in the morning as usual. She stretched her arms up and yawned before sitting up. She scratched her neck. "Had a nice nap, Robin?" she asked, shifting her eyes to Robin's bed, which was absent. Nami sighed. Robin was always up early in the morning. She swore that the archaeologist never slept.

The navigator got up, her stomach rumbling.

"Guess I should ask Sanji for breakfast soon…" she muttered, putting her clothes on. She finished getting a shirt on when she noticed something by her feet. Blood. Dry blood.

Widening her eyes, Nami called out for Robin's name, for that was the only person who could've been in their room. She gasped when she saw the raven haired woman knocked out on the floor, a chair knocked over on top of her.

"Robin!" Nami cried, rushing over to Robin's side and taking the chair off her. "Robin, wake up!" She shook Robin gently.

To Nami's relief Robin groaned and opened her eyes, staring into Nami's own. Robin blinked.

"Robin, what happened? You really scared me there," Nami asked, a worried expression on her features.

Robin frowned in return and gazed around the room, before bring her stare back to the navigator, however the stare soon became a cold hard glare, surprising Nami. "How do you know my name?" Robin asked, grabbing Nami's shirt by the collar. "Where am I?"

Nami widened her eyes. "Robin, it's me!" she waved her arms, frightened by Robin's sudden anger. "Nami!"

Robin tightened her grip on Nami's collar. "Did you take me during an attack in the night? Are you planning to kill me? To use me? Or to hand me over?" Nami was at loss for words. "Tell me, or I won't hesitate to kill you." One of Robin's hands appeared on Nami's chest and edged near to her neck, as if to prove a point.

"N-None of that!" Nami shrieked. "Robin, don't you remember me?" Robin's eyes turned to slits and she shook her head. "Listen, we-we don't want to use you or k-kill use or hand you over or anything like that! And you offered yourself to us, remember? After Alabasta, you said that Luffy let you live and that you wanted to stay on the ship so he can repay his debt… And then we went to Skypiea and…"

"_I don't remember any of that_," Robin said.

Nami flinched and did the first thing that came to mind.

Scream.

* * *

"Nami-swan!" Sanji cried, rushing over to the girl's room. The others followed him, crashing into each other as they ran. Sanji kicked the door open and dropped his cigarette at the sight. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Zoro stopped and widened their eyes in shock. Their archaeologist was on the verge of choking their navigator, while Nami was staring at the boys, relief in her eyes. Robin let go of Nami's neck, her extra arm fainting into flower petals, and stood up, glaring at the Straw Hats and edging as far away from them as possible.

"Nami?" Usopp gulped, eyes darting from Robin to Nami. "What's going on?"

"What the hell, woman?" Zoro snarled at Robin; his hand on the hilt of his sword. Robin gave him a stone cold glare.

"Robin-chwan, what were you doing?"

"…Ah… ah…" Chopper couldn't get the words out. His mind reeled through possibilities of what was wrong with the raven haired woman, what could make her try to strangle her friend.

The captain pushed Sanji gently out of his way as he entered the room, his eyes covered by the shade of the straw hat. Luffy was serious, deadly serious, and everyone in the room was terrified. Except, it seemed, Robin. Luffy looked straight into Robin's cold blue eyes, his onyx eyes filled with anger and confusion. "Robin," he said, his voice strangely calm for the situation, "why were you attacking Nami? She's your _friend_."

Robin blinked before narrowing her brows. "I don't have _friends_," she replied. She turned to Usopp. "You with the long nose, she can explain it herself." Robin nudged towards the still shocked Nami. "Swordsman, I can ask you the same thing. Where am I?" Zoro's grip loosened on his sword slightly. Robin eyed Sanji. "I'm trying to work out where I am."

"You're on the Going Merry," Luffy began to say. "You're the archaeologist. You've been here for about a month now." Luffy walked up so he was centimetres away from Robin's face. Robin sweat dropped. The captain suddenly broke into a wide grin. "And we're your friends!"

"…What?"

"You've lost your memory but that doesn't matter. Well, as long as you're here, right?" Luffy laughed. "So, I guess we have to get your memory back. After breakfast though. Sanji! Breakfast!"

Robin blinked. "I… I've been living with this crew…?"

"Yep!"

"Where exactly… are we? What's the year?"

"The Grand Line!" Luffy responded happily. "1064!"

"I see…"

Robin gritted her teeth. She not only had lost her memory, but she was in the Grand Line with people she hardly knew. And she was a decade older than what she was mentally. Not to mention that she had lost any memory of any encounter with a poneglyph.

And there was also the fact that the pirates could be lying. She should run away before it would be too late. After breakfast.

"Well, I'm sorry," Robin said to Nami, who waved it off. "I'm a bit hungry. Could I please have something to eat?" She smiled.

"Of course, Robin-chwan!" Sanji sang, dancing away.

The rest of the crew walked outside. Robin was about to walk out the door but was stopped by the swordsman. Zoro glared at her suspiciously.

"I didn't trust you when you first joined and I don't trust you now after that stunt. Hurt anyone and I won't hesitate to hurt _you_," he threatened, a hand on the hilt of one of his swords. Using his thumb he pushed the sword up so a tiny part of the blade was showing. "Understand?"

"Understood."

He eyed her for a second before he gestured for her to walk outside.

The deck wasn't anything special; it was really a small ship. The only thing that caught her interest was the pirate flag. It was a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat that resembled the captain's straw hat. There was something different about that flag from the other pirate flags. It felt kinder, safer.

But looks can be deceiving, Robin reminded herself as she glanced at the cheerful captain who was currently trying to balance on a chair at the figurehead and fell into the ocean, with the long nose jumping in to rescue him.

Luffy coughed and laughed when he was out of the water and repeated. Robin blinked. His laugh was similar to Saul's own. Even his personality… And he had a 'D' in his name too.

Luffy caught Robin in the act of staring at him. He smiled and waved at her. She smiled back.

She knew. She had to run away. Run somewhere where they could never find her. Before it would be too late.

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out but it won't be anytime soon.

Good night, then :P. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
